Don't Jump to Conclusions
by Insanatrix
Summary: Starfire's so curious about Robin, that she sneaks into his room in the middle of the night, but what does she find? Read to find out. Pls R&R! [Discontinued]


Don't Jump to Conclusions

Well, this is just a silly story, so don't kill me for it. But I would definitely change it…someday.

The 'offended' person is gonna do the disclaimer with me, SQUEE!

Me: Sadly true, I'm not the owner of the Teen Titans.

Starfire: But why is that sad? Should you not be happy that you do not own us?

Me: (Shakes head) Lets get on with the story.

Chapter 1: What Are You Doing?

Today was a pretty normal day at the Titans Tower, except for the fact that Starfire was feeling a little more curious about everything than she normally would.

She was interested about everything, from the meaning of Raven's mantra to the smell of Beast Boy's toes (A/N Would YOU wanna know that?). But the thing that interested her most was the face of Robin while he was sleeping.

So, being the **innocent** little alien, Starfire sneaked out of her room at 3 a.m., expecting no one to be awake – except her.

She tiptoed to Robin's room and opened the door.

Robin was soundly asleep, with a smile on his face, Starfire noticed, but that wasn't the only thing.

There were TWO people in that bed, and that person was –

"Raven?" Starfire whispered, taking a closer look. There, in the bed with Robin's hands wrapped around her, was Raven.

Raven seemed to enjoy Robin embracing her, because she too, was smiling like she never would before.

But it couldn't be. Why, Robin loved Starfire! Not Raven!

Starfire stood there, bewildered. How could he? She fled the scene, and wished that Robin would truly love her, and leave Raven, once and for all.

Next day at breakfast –

Raven went back to her room at 6 a.m., for she didn't want anyone being suspicious.

She and Robin had been doing 'this' for about a month already.

She walked down the stairs leading into the living room, only to find a very angry Starfire glaring at her, and Robin.

"Good morning, _Friend_ Raven." Starfire hissed menacingly. Raven nodded as she took her seat, next to Robin.

"Morning Star. What's up?" Raven inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"What is up? The only thing that is up is about you and Robin's midnight visits to each other's rooms!" Starfire yelled. Raven's eyes widened a little due to Starfire's little outburst, even Robin raised and eyebrow in her direction.

"What do you mean?" Robin said, standing up.

"Do not try to deny this! I saw – her," She pointed her finger in Raven's direction, "in your room last night!"

"Even if it's true, is it any of your business?"

"Yes! It is!"

"Oh **is **it?" Raven scoffed, glowering at her. Starfire turned to Robin.

"Even if you wanted Raven, you should've properly broken up with me first!" She shrieked, tears falling out of her emerald eyes.

"We just went on one date! One date and you call me your boyfriend?" Robin said incredulously.

"Robin, stop. You're waking the others." Raven whispered into his ear, and little miss innocent mistook that as an attempt to kiss her **dear** Robin.

"How dare you!" Starfire said pushing Robin aside. She lunged at Raven and punched her, hard.

"Starfire! Stop this, now." Raven hissed, rubbing her stomach. Starfire didn't even listen to her. Before Raven could utter another word, Starfire's fist collided with her face.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, running towards her.

"Now do you love this ugly girl?" Starfire asked, pleased with her own work.

"Yes I do, and nothing's EVER going to change that." Robin hissed, grabbing his bo-staff.

All this commotion had woken dear Cyborg and Beast Boy, and they stopped Robin (And Starfire) from doing anymore damage. (A/N They had to strap Star to a chair and inject a chemical to make her sleep, because she's out of control at the moment and Robin put Raven on the couch)

"What is going on here?" Cyborg demanded. Robin explained everything to him, and Cyborg frowned deeply.

"Hmm, we can't let Star see you guys for the moment. She's bound to go berserk and punch you all like crazy. Maybe you guys should avoid her, like, stay inside your rooms and stuff, ok?"

"Dudes? I think Star's waking up?" Beast Boy said, terrified.

"Get out of the way!" Cyborg said, rushing into the infirmary (A/N Yeah, that's where they strapped Star to the chair).

END OF CHAPTER

I know, this is a bit too short, but nice enough? (Looks at the glaring readers) Maybe? I usually have loads of ideas flooding in my head (Listens to distant calls for help and waters rushing), and it doesn't fit my other stories, so it's here.

A Little Extra Dialog:

Terminator: Please, please review!

The Titans (Hypnotized by me into zombies): Go review, or we will kill you…

Terminator: Heard them? Anyway, if you don't, I won't update my stories, and Cyborg and BB will DIE! (Points to Cy and BB in other story When You're On Cloud Nine, then laughs manically)


End file.
